


【K/T】宛のない旅に旅発つ

by domotorina



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domotorina/pseuds/domotorina
Summary: 半架空的现实向。03年还是20代的两位。前篇为Candle Night （也许会写出来），单独阅读也没关系。本质还是小甜饼。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【K/T】宛のない旅に旅発つ

1.

堂本光一嘟囔了一句连自己也只能勉强听到的话后差点咬到舌头。蜷成一团靠着窗发呆的堂本刚却精确无误的捕捉到了那句话，大概因为先前演唱会上用嗓过度的原因，用比平时更低一些的声音回了一句好。

剩下的一路两个人都没有再说话，堂本刚下车前顿了顿，背对着堂本光一说了句晚安就关上车门离开，不知为何显得有些局促。而那之后堂本光一的记忆就像是被打上了水纹似的模糊，只记得自己胡乱洗完澡后便倒回床上闭上了眼睛。

那天晚上堂本光一做了个梦。最开始是自己被困在了一堆极其不协调的色彩里，大块大块的红，上面是如同被喷洒了墨水一般溅开的灰绿黑。他觉得自己好像处于不知名风瀑的中心，因为失重感和荒诞的景象而眩晕不止。然后忽然的，那红色突然聚到一处，仿若花朵一般缓缓的绽放，飘散出熟悉又好闻的气息，本来不协调的色彩因为红色的加深产生了近乎艳丽的的错觉。

花蕊绽放的同时，走出了一个人。

堂本光一感受到那个人用有些凉的手抚上了自己的头发，缓慢却煽情到近乎色气的摸过眼睛、鼻梁还有嘴唇。然后那个人捧起堂本光一的脸颊，凑过去口勿上了他的嘴唇。

理智在这里已经全然不管用处，堂本光一伸手把那个人搂进了怀里，不再满足于对方有些温_Tun的方式，夺过主导权加深了这个亲口勿。那个人低低的呻喑了一声，更加向堂本光一的方向靠近，手臂绕上了他的脖子，连腰肢都贴在了一起。

分开的时候两个人都喘到不行。堂本光一好像初次亲口勿的初中生一般，心脏的鼓动如同设置了扩音器一般响亮深刻，连手心的温度都好像升高了十几度。他努力的平息自己的呼吸，好不容易恢复一些的理智却在看到对方因为深口勿而变的有些肿的嘴唇时又恍惚起来。

可就在这时，那困住堂本光一的荒诞背景突然产生了剧烈的震动。在他还未反应过来时，自己和方才还在自己怀里的身影中已经出现了一道狰狞的黑色裂谷。原本散发着绚烂的光芒和好闻味道的红色花朵在一瞬间就分裂为了无数深紫色的厚重唇瓣，不断的一张一合，流出更多的腥臭又充满恶意的黑色墨水，洒在堂本光一的身上，压得他喘不过气。

但他并不害怕那些沉重的黑色，也不害怕越过那被设置出来的幽深的鸿沟。只要能到抵达对岸，能够抓住对岸的那个身影，他就什么都不怕。——不知为何，梦里的自己对这件事情深信不疑。

只是没等他能够做出什么反应，那个身影便已经消失了。

留给他的只有那有些悲伤的微笑，以及四个音节的口型。

然后堂本光一醒了过来。浑身都是的汗渍以及下半身的肿胀感让本就清晰的梦境在脑中刻下了更深的痕迹。他直愣愣的望着白色的天花板，半晌后走进浴室站在花洒下将水温调至最低，就这么冲洗起来.

他清晰的记得梦里那个人，就是与他同姓的相伴了彼此大半人生的相方。

在不久之前，总是对着自己露出那样看起来像是在笑着，却没有真正在微笑的，仿佛随时都会消失一般的堂本刚。

2.

到了吃午餐时堂本光一才想起自己昨天晚上说了什么。

“一起出去旅行吧。”这样的话明明平时绝对不会说出口，昨晚大脑却像当机，自制力也跟着一起消失一般，不知为何说出了这样的话。

倒也并非他真的想要旅行，性格使然的关系，私下里连出门都嫌烦的他自然是不会想要旅行的，主动提出更是人生中的第一次。而会这么做的原因也是因为堂本刚。

”你们之前也忙了这么久了，到下次活动之前就好好休息吧。“ 在走廊上碰到堂本刚的经纪人时，被这么告知了。低头致谢后，对方又补充道，”刚君，上次还说想出去旅游呢。“

不是没有因为那一年而对作出决定的事务所的大人产生不满，并且明明知道经纪人只不过是敬职敬责的完成工作，却依旧不免小小的连带着对连经纪人都产生了不满。但眼前的经纪人露出的温柔的笑容也确实是发自内心的关心着相方，这一点即便是不怎么懂得如何和别人相处的堂本光一也能看的出来，便又一次真诚的道了谢。

“虽然不知道你做了什么，但是让刚君变的有精神了，是我该谢谢你，光一君。”离开时堂本刚的经纪人拍了拍堂本光一的肩膀，留下了一句意味不明的话。

难道是那天半是强硬的把堂本刚带回自己家里的事情被发现了吗？

堂本光一叹了口气，从回忆中抽离出来，开始查询足够近却也足够有趣的观光景点。

等到他再抬头时，窗外早已没有太阳的影子，只有一轮挂在半空的明月撒着有些冷意的银光。堂本刚相较他而言更为细致的性子也让他更加适合做安排，所以一来二去这也成了堂本光一第一次从头至尾的独自规划完一次行程，不免多花了些时间。

他最后的决定是去箱根。

他们两个其实是去过箱根的，不过当时是番组的企划，行程又全部都是堂本刚为了他制定的，现在想起来那时的堂本刚也许根本没有怎么享受到那次的旅行。堂本光一圈定了与当时相同的温泉酒店，删去了当时去过的一些景点，又增加了一些当地有名的料理店，才算全数完成。

他看了看时间，六点过半，犹豫了一下，还是给堂本刚打去了电话。

————他不太擅长打电话或是发信息，也并不经常使用手机，即便是4天不充电也能保持着充足的电量。但他还记得不久前那个停电的夜晚，听到自己说曾经有想过给他打电话的时候，露出真正的，有些腼腆笑容的堂本刚。

所以没关系的，能够看到那样的笑容的，仿佛回到了没有一年的空白期之前的自己熟悉的堂本刚的话，即便是苦手的东西，也会做给他看。

因为是刚。

电话那头应答的很快，接通后却没有立刻说话。

“刚？现在可以吗？”

“啊没有问题。”

“昨天说的，那个，旅行的事情”

“……光一桑是认真的？”

堂本光一因为对方的疑问句皱了皱眉。

“嗯，我刚刚订好了行程，想给你看下。”

那边又安静了下来。

“刚？”

“抱歉抱歉，你继续。”

“我把行程的给你看一下？”

“光一桑做主就好。”

对方的回答有些出乎堂本光一的预料，一时不知该说些什么。然后就听到堂本刚一如既往冷静，却也软软的，在和他说话时会不自觉露出关西腔的声音。

“我啊，光一桑想去的地方，都会陪你去的。”

3.

堂本光一到的时候堂本刚已经站在了那里，戴着偏大的墨镜和口罩，穿着黑色的羽绒服，因为冷风缩了缩脖子的样子不知为何让堂本光一想起了十代的时候。

“刚。”

“啊啊，早上好。”

“早上好，走吧。”

“Staff桑呢？”

Staff……?

“因为之前有和马内甲桑提起过，所以想是不是特别企划，之类的？”

是非常充分可以理解的联想，却让堂本光一腾升起微妙的烦躁感。“不是，只是旅行，我们两个人的。”

堂本刚看起来是真的很惊讶的样子，认真盯着堂本光一好像是要辨别这是否是台本的一部分，连眉头都微皱了起来。过了好一会儿，才慢慢的点头，说了声“啊。”

“走吧？”

这一次堂本刚很快点头，笑了笑，说“走吧。”

大概因为时间还早的关系，车厢里空空荡荡的，除却他们并没有别的乘客。堂本光一帮着堂本刚把行李放上了行李架之后便坐了下来，后知后觉的发现虽然与当年不是同一节车厢，却似乎恰巧选择了同一排的座位的样子。堂本刚比刚才tension要高了不少，低声地哼着新出专辑里的歌曲，脸上带着笑意，却并没有同堂本光一说什么。

暖气开得很足，将已经残存不多的冷风吹散的干干净净，不过是一会儿浑身便暖和了起来。堂本光一叫来乘务员，礼貌的点了可乐和原味的脆皮甜筒，然后将冰淇淋和纸巾一同递给了旁边的人。

堂本刚愣了愣，才伸手接过。手指相触的时候传递过不同于自身的体温，两个人都_chan了_chan，堂本光一缩回手低头喝可乐，堂本刚则咬了一大口还泛着冷气的冰淇凌。

“好吃~”堂本刚含糊不清地说着，小心翼翼的又咬了一口，发出满足的叹息声。

然后fufu的笑了起来。

“怎么了？”

“光一桑，是想起那一次被你碰翻在地上导致我没有吃到可怜的甜筒冰淇淋了吗。诶，都这么久了，没想到你还记得要补偿我啊，真温柔啊~”

“真是失礼的家伙啊，说的好像我平时一点都不温柔一样。”假装强势的语气，却觉得连耳根都红了起来。

“嘛，fufufu。”

“笨蛋。”

到站的时候两个人的精神都不错，横在彼此之间有些微妙的的气氛也比刚才淡了不少。堂本光一将堂本刚的行李拿下来递给他，对方笑着回了句“真期待啊”，便带着自己的行李，跟着堂本光一下了车。

堂本光一这才后知后觉的想起来，堂本刚完全不知道这次旅行的行程，虽然也有以为是特别企划的成分在里面，但哪怕知道不是那么回事之后也没有问什么，只是跟着堂本光一这一点，就足够证明他对自己的信任了。

很高兴。会在自己的副驾驶上安心睡着，永远都全身心信任着自己的堂本刚，只要想想就非常高兴。

4.

到了芦之湖的时候，正正好好两个人都有了些空腹感。原本并不会举办活动的时期，现在却支着各式的摊位，穿着轻薄外衣叫卖的摊主和成群结队奔跑玩耍孩童让湖边也显得温暖，几乎忘却现在是一年中最为寒冷刺骨的月份。

“刚喜欢的吧，这样的祭典。”

“fufufu。”哪怕是隔着厚厚的口罩也能听出高兴的情绪，堂本刚转向堂本光一，笑得眼睛都弯弯的，说。“去探险吧。”

在十二月参加如同庙会一般的祭典还是初次。看到扔掷飞镖的摊位时两个人都停了下来，然后很有默契的同时掏出零钱给了摊主，换取了五发子弹开始身寸击。结束的时候收获也都颇丰，堂本光一打到了一大一小两只白色的绒毛羊抱枕和巧克力糖果，堂本刚则打到了红色的法拉利钥匙扣以及两个拴着红绳的生肖羊挂件。

打够了之后寻找的目标便锁定在了食物上。炒面也好章鱼烧也好甚至连苹果糖都有在贩售。堂本刚走在前面，连脚步都有些跳跃，不时停下来买点什么。相较堂本光一，堂本刚吃东西的样子充满了孩子气，每次都是直接送进一大口，把两颊都鼓得圆圆的，却又会很注重礼数的全部咽下之后才开口说好吃好吃。

「制作料理的人应该会很高兴吧。」堂本光一想，因为就像他现在这样，哪怕只是跟在堂本刚的身后并没有吃什么买什么，仅仅是看着堂本刚吃东西和笑起来的样子，就会觉得连自己都变得很幸福。

“呐呐光一桑，这个，超～好吃。”堂本刚转过身来絮絮叨叨地说“这个哪怕是光一桑也肯定没法抵抗吧。”忽然又皱起眉头，非常遗憾的样子“要是买了两串就好了，这样光一桑也能吃——”

剩下的话语化作了被凑过来的堂本光一就着自己的手_Tun下的食物，只留下一个短暂的促音。

“确实很好吃。” 堂本光一低低的嘟囔了一句，才发现自己抓住了堂本刚的右手。

对上视线之后空气忽然变的黏着起来，脸颊被自体内蒸腾而起的热气熏染出浅浅的粉色，暧昧的气息尖锐的仿佛可以穿破赖以呼吸的空气。堂本刚发现自己连拿着木签的手都有些微微发抖。堂本光一则好像呆住了一般，直到身后传来巨响才缓过神来放开了相握的手。

明明只是再简单不过的，con也好番组也好做过不少比喂食更加亲密的动作，却因为不同的时间地点产生了不同的心境。就好像投进平静湖水的石子引起的一串又一串的涟漪，震动着传递给堂本光一被掩藏得很深的心绪。

堂本刚轻轻的咳了一声，侧对着堂本光一，被修剪的短短的刘海没能完全遮盖刚才的意外留下的余韵。“那个，好怀念。”

顺着堂本刚的目光看过去，刚才传来巨响的地方是被人群包围的红色的神轿。里面坐着两个大约是十代末的男孩子，生涩的模仿自己喜欢的idol做出自以为帅气的招手，周围也是十分配合的起着哄，甚至还有大叔打起太鼓为他们助阵，一副热闹欢腾的场景。

不知怎么的就想起才被告知就出道，即使是发布会现场也完全没有搞清楚情况的十代的时候的自己。

“当时的我可要比他们帅多了。” 带着不服输的精神这么说了。

听到这句话的堂本刚低下头fufu的笑了起来，目光再一次汇聚在堂本光一身上时恢复了一贯的从容以及柔和。

“你可是我们的王子啊，这点程度是当然的吧。”

想也不想的就不顾形象弯下腰笑了起来，然后堂本刚一边向前走一边用佯装出的残念的声音抱怨着什么嘛一秒王子。

受到夸奖当然高兴啊，回以这样的话语，堂本光一跟了上去。

那句主语包含了自己的我们，是不是代表在堂本刚心里堂本光一也是他的王子呢。

不知为何，比起做全世界人的王子，仅仅是被堂本刚这么称呼，就让堂本光一比看到喜欢的车手赢得F1巡回赛的冠军还要高兴上百倍。

5.

大概是有了那个小小的揷曲，到大涌谷的温泉酒店的有些遥远的距离，以及不时吹来的冷风也没让堂本光一down下来。而之后堂本刚因为看到旅店的标牌发出的惊奇的「诶ー？」让他的心情更好了一些，走进大堂熟门熟路的说了句，“麻烦了，预定的是两位。”

训练有素的工作人员引领着两个人穿过能够看见露天温泉的庭院，走到别馆，说请尽情休息便退了出去。因为重新翻修过了的关系，同之前那次相比，设施要更新了些，氛围却还是一如从前，依稀看得到古旧历史的烙印。

堂本光一将行李放了下来，正想问堂本刚接下来是先休息一会儿还是直接去泡温泉时，突然听到堂本刚开口。

“光一桑，房间，还是一个吗？”

堂本光一愣住了。

昨晚的梦境和仿佛现在还留存在嘴唇上的触感让堂本光一有些慌神，满是道不明说不清的心思。

“果然我还是再去订一间吧？”

堂本刚用听不出感情色彩的平稳音调说着，却瞬间让堂本光一像是被泼了盆冷水一般，冷静了下来。

“为什么？”

“诶？”

“为什么要再订一间？”

堂本刚有一些困扰的歪了歪头，想了一会儿才开口。

“因为光一桑，并不想一起住吧，当年也是被我勉强才一起住的。”

这么说起来，当时的自己是有说过“为什么是一间房间啊”的话，也有说过“还是订两间吧”。

其实作为同一个组合的同性搭档，出去旅行的时候同住一间房间是无论任何人听来都没有问题的选择。不过到底为什么呢？好像从某一天开始，除却乐屋外，自己和刚就下意识的避开了共处一室的选择。像是去相方家这么简单的事情，十代的自己还兴致勃勃的甚至在广播上对刚提过想去，但后来长大一些的自己却反而再也说不出口。

而刚似乎在更久以前就有了这样的表现。

真要仔细说为什么，堂本光一当时的表现其实并非因为真的因为不想和堂本刚一起住这种原因，而是仿佛是紧张又好似无措而说出的话语一般，否则以自己的个性，若是真的不想哪怕是正在录制番组也会坚持再订一间的。

但这次呢？

“所以，并不是讨厌和光一桑一起住，只是这样的话彼此都更轻松……”堂本依旧有些困扰的说着，连声音都低了一些，不知为何与堂本光一梦境中透明的人影重合了起来。

如果当时的自己没有抓住的话，如果现在的自己不抓住的话————

“我不介意。”有些强硬的说出口。

“诶？”

“我没有不想和刚一起住，但如果你不想，可以再订一间。”

堂本刚张了张嘴，像是想要说什么的样子，下意识的用手抚上发尾。然而最终还是什么话都没有说的就闭了起来，像是突然心情不错一样，露出了一个小小的微笑，将行李放在了光一的东西边上。然后说，要不要去泡温泉。

6.

最近的相方比几个月前更瘦了些，浴衣穿在身上显得有些松松垮垮，露出平日里不常能够看到的白皙脖颈，习惯性拨弄头发的时候还能看到一小节更白的小臂。

“喂——，光——? 一? ——”

“抱歉，怎么了？”

“真是的，又不是真的已经是老头子了，怎么叫了你这么多遍才听到。”

“你啊，真是太失礼了。”

“好了好了，快走吧。”

—— 因为是单独的温泉，并不用担心有人会进来的问题。

堂本光一落后些，等走到温泉时，堂本刚已经半个身子浸进了水中，用放松而无戒备的姿势舒服的靠着边缘的石头，抬头似乎是在看月亮的样子。明明是一如既往的有些可爱的身影，却因为月光和氤氲的水蒸气显得无比艳丽。

就像堂本光一不久前的梦境中的那个堂本刚一般。

而一点也没有自知的那个人听到声响看了过来，很快又移开视线，说，“好慢——”

堂本光一跨进池里，因为水温_chan了_chan，过了半晌才习惯，将手中的杯子递过去。

“哦~谢谢——等，为什么我是橙汁你却是日本酒？”

“刚你又不会喝。”

“才不是，只是比较容易脸红而已，而且光一你这让我觉得自己只是个小孩子诶。”堂本刚有些赌气的嘟囔着，还用手舀了些水泼过去。

因为相方孩子气的举动下意识的笑了起来，堂本光一也找了个舒服的姿势向后靠去，抿了口酒。

然后就陷人了沉默。

倒也不是之前那种会让人觉得尴尬的无话可说，反而更接近因为对方在身边就觉得轻松，因而语言也变得多余的状态。最初认识的时候也是，都不过是十二三岁的年纪，在完全不认识的情况下被分到同一间房间，无言到甚至用了“要看什么电视节目吗？”这种拙劣的搭话方式。但马上的，仅仅是因为同一个场景笑出声来就在心里定下了，’啊，这个人和自己合得来’这种甚至可以算得上草率的结论。

而后无论是否对话，甚至无论是否在身边，仅仅只是相方好好的存在于这个世界上这一点，就变成了安心的因素。

7.

也不知是因为温泉烫却让人感到很舒服的温度，还是烧酒的关系，回到房间的时候两个人都有些晃，便直接钻进了已经准备好的被褥。

明明只是从堂本光一那里偷喝了几口，堂本刚的脸就已经变得红扑扑的，不知怎么的让堂本光一想到了成熟的刚刚的好的蜜桃。

——不过，有些醉了的相方果然还是非常可爱。

“呐，光ちゃん。”堂本刚转过身，面向堂本光一。大概是因为喝了酒的关系，说话的声音就像是十代一般，还带上了尾音。

“嗯？”

“光ちゃん，为什么会想到要来箱根？”

“撒……”

其实这个问题就连堂本光一自己也回答不了，一定要说起来大抵就是所谓的心血来潮。不过对于本来就是indoor派的堂本光一来说，如果不是因为对象是堂本刚，不用说主动提出哪怕是别人来邀请多半也是直接拒绝的，宅在家里看F1是否会更有趣这样的念头更是一次都没有出现过，只是觉得非常的开心满足。

“不过我很高兴哟，能像这样和光ちゃん一起出来玩。”虽然并没有等到堂本光一的回复，堂本刚也并不太在意的样子，甚至露出了一个大大的笑容。

——牙白，这样的相方真是太牙白了。

经过了那一年的空白期之后重新恢复组合工作的两个人，果然还是碰不到面的日子比见的到彼此的时间多。不过最近的堂本光一也有努力的给对方发送更多简讯，主动打电话的次数也不少。

聊的话题不是什么特别有营养的，从工作时候有趣的事情到当天吃了什么，几乎没有什么特定的主题，却依旧能够聊上许久。堂本刚总会说光一你别一忙起来就忘记吃饭，光一你要当心自己的身体，光一要记得按时睡觉，这般看起来有些絮絮叨叨的话，堂本光一却从不嫌烦，而是无论听几遍都觉得很高兴。而相对的，收到自己一如既往没有颜文字的干巴巴的简讯的堂本刚没有任何抱怨，只是每回都像是心情很好一般的在自己的回复里加上更多的表情符号。对于完全没有兴趣的轮胎和相对论，即便是说着“真是搞不懂啊”，堂本刚也都听的很认真。 

但相对台面上一直以“妻子”的身份自居，甚至偶尔会做出一些被大众贴上homo标签的举动，私底下的堂本刚无论是电话还是短信，除了站在相方立场上的关心之外，几乎从不越界。连庆功宴上被staff们起哄让他说“喜欢堂本光一”都一直被他扯去其他话题然后不了了之，不曾说过。

所以偶尔堂本光一会想，那个con上说着喜欢，写着爱之歌的堂本刚，和私下里从不越界的堂本刚，究竟哪一个才是他的真心。

堂本光一从未认真的思考过他对堂本刚的感情。从很小的时候就认识，一路有辛酸有成就的彼此扶持着走过从少年到青年的日子，将来也会一直一直陪伴着自己的堂本刚，对于堂本光一而言是比起友人更接近家人的地位，只要看到对方就觉得没有无法克服的困难，不管现下多么的灰暗都会迎来光明的未来的程度。无论是怎样的堂本刚，哪怕是最叛逆最极端时候的堂本刚，堂本光一都是喜欢着的。因为无论变换了多少的造型，那份纯净的初心，从未变过。

也因为那是自己的相方，是这个世界上独一无二的堂本刚。

堂本刚对于堂本光一而言是最特殊的存在。

但经过那一年的空白期，经过那个停电的夜晚后，堂本光一清晰的发现了自己对于堂本刚的，之前从来没有过注意过的，无论如何也无法被归类于普通的相方情的意识。

白皙的后颈，纤细的手指，富士山形状的柔软的嘴唇，以及并非香水的好闻的气味。

”光ちゃん？“

视线里的相方因为酒精的关系，乖巧的把自己圈在被子里。大约是不明白为什么堂本光一这么长时间都没有回答的原因，绯红的脸上露出了有些疑惑的表情，明明已经躺的很近了，却依旧向堂本光一的方向靠了一些。

几乎已经是同床共枕的距离，即便是在昏暗的房间里，因为距离之近，依旧是连堂本刚浓密的睫毛都能够数清一般。

只要稍稍凑过去便能吻到对方的距离。

亲吻之后的相方会是什么表现呢？是会惊慌失措的推开自己，用蹩脚的玩笑扯开这个话题， 还是会像梦里一样顺从却配合，就像平时对待自己的态度一样。

「刚前辈和光一前辈的关系真好啊。」

不止一次的听到过关系不错的后辈轻声的讨论。「说起来刚前辈虽然很温和，但是却也难以接近，如果一定要说的话就是有着仙人的结界的感觉。但是和光一前辈在一起的时候，怎么说呢，就好像从一个人的结界，扩展成了两个人的结界。」

「能懂！就是kinki kids前辈两位专属的空间一样。」

「对对，只有两位前辈可以进入的，别人怎么样都没有办法进入的氛围呢。」

“说什么呀！”嘴上这么说着，但无端的便很开心。

因为刚对自己和对别人是不一样的。

在大众面前得体又保持着适度距离感的刚，只会在自己面前露出不器用的，容易害羞的，甚至偶尔还会刷刷小性子的小男孩的样子。

是只有堂本光一一个人才知道的，才能看到的堂本刚。

阿。

原来是这样啊。

原来堂本光一，一直都喜欢着堂本刚。

不是对于工作伙伴或是同性亲友的喜欢。

而是想要亲吻，想要让对方在自己身下因为自己而湿润、泛起潮红、克制不住呻吟，最后达到高潮的那种，与柏拉图式完全相反的，世俗意义上露骨的喜欢。

原来堂本光一早就在还未完全明白喜欢是什么的时候开始，就已经喜欢上了堂本刚。

还未来得及消化这迟来依旧的领悟，堂本刚突然掀开了自己的被子，摸索着握住了他的手。

有些不确定，又有些期待的说道。

”光ちゃん，哪里也不会去的吧？“

8.

接着酒劲说出那句话之后，堂本刚也不知道自己的心情是懊恼多些还是轻松多些。虽然之后不管用怎样的说辞都能够掩饰过去，但无论是堂本刚自己，还是比堂本刚更要了解堂本刚的堂本光一，必然知道那句话当中包含的全部真意。

不是作为kinki kids的堂本刚对工作伙伴问出的话语。而只是作为堂本刚，对于堂本光一所提出的问题。

对于很多人来说，堂本光一是一个近乎不真实的人，因为他不仅颜好，对待工作认真专注，礼仪也周正，从哪里看都是毫无缺点的从童话中走出的王子；也有部分人在认识堂本光一之后觉得幻灭，因为他私下里的生活就像个老头子一样，以可乐为养分便能生活，对于潮流风向名人一窍不通，还是一个无可救药的F1 mania。

然而在堂本刚看来，堂本光一并不是上述任何一种。

为了完成过于繁重的工作一直忘记吃饭让堂本刚心疼的不得了也生气的不得了的堂本光一，用十万分的专注和热忱认真策划con的堂本光一，架着眼镜皱着眉头绞尽脑汁谱写歌词的堂本光一，这些是被堂本刚喜欢着风光池面的部分。

同样地，无论堂本光一做什么，不断不断地梦中的说着其实很无趣的初中的物理实验也好，对F1到了简直是痴迷的程度张口闭口都是它也好，甚至是晚上通宵玩游戏把灯开了又关把已经睡着的自己弄醒也好，这些也全都是堂本刚喜欢的部分。

对于堂本刚而言，堂本光一并非一个明星，而只是一个一般人。这个一般人有着属于他的无穷魅力，也同样有着让人头痛的各式各样的小缺点，时而十分的帅气成熟，时而又像是个孩子一个露出傻傻地笑容，根本没有办法用什么词汇去恰当的描述。

这样有着小缺点的也许并不完美的堂本光一，却是堂本刚的心中最为完美的，世上只有一个的那个唯一的人。

所以他不断地在台面上用着近乎夸张的方式来表达他对堂本光一的感情，借着好似玩笑的语气传达也许永远不会被传达到的心意。

感谢，庆幸，以及，爱。

冈田有一次问他为什么不直接告诉堂本光一，堂本刚沉默了很久，才说道。

“撒，为什么呢。”

大概是因为在大众的面前说出的真心话，因为太过直接反而便减少了真实感。大概是因为在大众的面前无论是怎样的反应都算得上得体。

虽然一直被周围的人夸奖说不过是20代的年纪却那样靠得住，工作态度也好平时的各种表现也好都有同龄人没有的成熟和稳重，但堂本刚在堂本光一面前也不过是一个小孩罢了。

一个不器用的，紧张起来连30秒钟的话都说不满，只能依赖自己天下无敌的相方的小男孩。

“刚。”

“嘛嘛，我的意思是是说，光一可不能突然就跑了哦，不然我就变成kinki kid啦” 终于意识到自己刚刚干了什么，下意识的想要松开手，却反而被堂本光一紧紧的握住不放。

“刚。” 用不容置疑的口吻说了，已经度过了变声期的低沉而好听的嗓音讲出自己的名字，让刚更手足无措了起来。

“Kinki kid ， 听起来就有些凄惨呢，到时候饭又该说阿拉嘛才不想看刚君一个人的单口相声呢，真无聊呢，那真的就有点困扰——”

“つよ。”

听到那个称呼之后一下子便僵住，终于停下了连他自己也不知道在说什么的胡言乱语。

然后不等堂本刚能够做出什么反应，便被堂本光一拉着手，轻轻地抱进了怀里。

”我那里都不会去。“

也不知道是谁的心跳声，又或者是两者的心跳都重合到了一起，在黑暗的房间中清晰无比的传达着相似频率的快速鼓动。

像是最为虔诚的教徒一般，堂本光一在堂本刚的额头上印下一个吻。

”即便没有办法活到300岁，但我一直都会在的。“

”在刚的身边，哪里都不去。“

—— end ——

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家能够阅读愉快。


End file.
